


Лучший враг

by Vodkyrie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: Майкрофт навещает могилу Джима.
Kudos: 2





	Лучший враг

Майкрофт Холмс шел среди надгробий кладбища Хитер Грин: полы его синего пальто развевались на осеннем ветру, а кончик неизменного зонта утопал в мягкой кладбищенской земле с каждым шагом мужчины. Найдя, наконец, нужную могилу, старший Холмс остановился и сказал с легкой усмешкой в голосе:

— Здравствуй, мой дорогой друг. Я не навещал тебя целых два месяца, возникли неотложные дела на Ближнем Востоке, надеюсь, ты простишь мне мое долгое отсутствие. 

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Майкрофт быстро скинул пальто на пожухлую траву и сел, прислонившись спиной к надгробию. 

— Из всех твоих идей эта оказалась самой идиотской. — Старший Холмс посмотрел вниз на землю, туда, где на глубине двух метров покоился его безмолвный собеседник. — До сих пор не могу простить себе, что даже не подумал о таком исходе. — Мужчина прислонился затылком к холодному мрамору и прикрыл глаза. 

— Знаешь, с того дня, как тебя не стало, все пошло наперекосяк. Иногда мне кажется, что я потерял контроль над происходящим, у меня мурашки бегут по коже, когда накатывает это отвратительное понимание того, что я такой же человек, как и все остальные, а не вершитель чужих судеб. Что я могу ошибаться и, что еще хуже, ошибаюсь. Будь ты жив, ты бы сейчас посмеялся надо мной, отпустил очередную колкость и предложил сыграть в шахматы. — Майкрофт грустно улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. — Ты всегда выбирал белые фигуры, говорил, что из нас двоих я большее зло и значит мне играть черными. Кажется, ты был прав на этот счет. По крайней мере, Шерлок с недавних пор разделяет твое мнение. Кстати о Шерлоке, — Холмс шумно вздохнул, — он скучает. Что поделать, но ты, мой дорогой друг, всегда был тем единственным, кто мог заинтересовать моего брата загадками до такой степени, чтобы он и думать забыл о наркотиках. 

Он тоже всегда это понимал. Понимал, что ни я, ни кто-либо другой не удержит его здесь, если он снова перешагнет порог притона и, видимо боится, что я не переживу еще одних похорон за столь короткий срок. Иначе я не могу объяснить, почему он согласился поработать в Европе в интересах Короны. Ты был его лучшим врагом и моим лучшим другом. — Майкрофт поджал губы. — Где мы найдем еще одного такого гения, а, Джим? 

Ошибаются те, кто считает Майкрофта бесчувственной рептилией. Здесь, у могилы на кладбище Хитер Гринт, старший Холмс, мистер Британское правительство, оплакивал одного из самых близких людей в своей жизни. 

Звук входящего сообщения на мгновение нарушил кладбищенскую тишину. Майкрофт мазнул пальцем по экрану смартфона, смахивая смс от Антеи. Поморщившись, он поднялся со своего места, перекинул пальто через локоть и поднял зонт с земли. 

— Прости, дорогой друг, но меня уже ждут. — Майкрофт извиняюще улыбнулся, словно Джим мог его видеть, и достал из кармана шахматную фигуру. — Это тебе. Подарок. — Холмс аккуратно поставил белую шахматную фигуру короля на холодный мрамор. — Ты отдал его мне в нашей последней партии. Он отлично сочетается с твоим надгробием, кстати. — Мужчина позволил себе еще одну улыбку. — Теперь мне действительно пора идти. _Protinus te videre, Napoleon_ , надеюсь, в следующий раз я навещу тебя раньше.


End file.
